My life Bites A Marauder Era Story(BxB)
by KatieKuran101
Summary: I thought that I had the worst life possible. My parents almost never are home and when they are all they do is argue. They almost never pay any attention to me and when they do its to boss my around. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hoping that I will be able to get away from all of the Abuse and teasing.but I am wrong every year. Copied from my Quizazz account.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the greathall next to Lucius. I sighed deeply and just pushed my food around my plate, I really did not want to eat. I was not in the mood (I would regret this later) Lucius side-glanced at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay Severus?" He asked me. I could hear a slight worry in his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, Just don't feel like eating" I replied. He nodded. He moved his hand then went back to eating. I looked around the great hall and my eyes fell to James Potter, who was staring at me from the Gryffondor table. He looked down quickly. My eyes widened. Did he just blush?! I rolled my eyes.

Then I sighed thinking about how I had gotten detention. The Marauders had pulled a prank and I was blamed for it. I was really pissed off at them for it. But, did James really blush when I looked at him? Why would he do that? Did he love me or something? I sure hope not. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice that the food had disappeared and everyone was walking out. I jumped when a hand fell ontoy shoulder. I turned my head and blushed. I saw my crush since we first met, Lily Potter. She smiled a warming smile

"You okay Sev?" She asked me. I nodded and stood up.

"Ye-yeah" I said. Then I quickly ran off before she could saw anything else. When I was far enough away I started walking again. I sighed and looked at my watch. I started to walk to my detention when I was slammed up against a wall. I wimpered when I heard my spine snap. Then a pair of fangs dug into my neck. I held back a scream and bit my lip. I felt my blood being drained away from me. We stayed in that positon for about 5 minutes then I was thrown to thw floor. I held my neck trying to stop the bleeding. I tried to get up but I winced it pain. I felt some one slap me across the face.

"Shut up!" The person growled. I could tell now that it was a man. He had a deep voice. O looked up and only saw a pair of red eyes, Then I blacked out.

~~~~~5 Hours Later~~~~~~

I groaned as I sat up. I opened my eyes and I looked around the room. I could tell the room was dark but I could see around the whole room. I heard a dry chuckle and looked at a man who was standing 5 feet away from me. I growled at him and he just chuckled again. I could see him clearly now.

He had dark black hair like mine but it was shorter... Almost like a normal haircut. He had aqua blue eyes that stared at me. I watched him carefully as he walked towards me. When he got close to me he leaned down in front of me. His face was mear inchs from mine. He smirked and I could see a sharp pair of fangs sticking out of his mouth. I gulped quietly. He scoffed and stood up.

"Your such a coward for a vampire" He muttered. I looked at him standing up.

"I'm not a vampire!" I growled at him. He chuckled deeply and dryly again.

"Well... You are now... I turned you not hours ago... THat pain you feel in the pit of your stomach... Its the hunger for blood that your body need gaining up courage." He said stalking around me like a predator would do to its prey before it pounced. I moved in a circle with him watching his every move.. He lunged at me but the door slammed open


	2. Chapter 2

And in burst James Potter, flinging the door open and hitting the dark-haired man square in the face, knocking him backwards into a corner.

"What's going on?" Potter asked suddenly, stepping inside the roomy closet and looking behind the door, seeing the unconscious man covered in shadows.

My stomach growled.

I could smell something. It was something _different._ And the smell had drifted into my nostrils as soon as Potter had flung open the door.

It wasn't something that smelled like a dung-bomb prank, but it didn't smell like lovely lily flowers, either.

In fact, it smelled of something in between.

Something like... blood.

Copper and... leaves? Grass? Trees?

No, copper and the _forest._

"Why the hell is this guy in here? He doesn't go to Hogwarts, and he's definitely not a professor. What was happening in here, Snivellus?" Potter asked, trying to get an answer out of me by drawing his wand out of his cloak pocket. "Tell me now, or I swear I'll jinx you."

"I-I don't know." I choked.

I wasn't afraid of Potter.

I was afraid of myself.

If what that man had said was true, and I really am a vampire now, then it would make sense to say that I _am_ smelling Potter's blood.

But I don't want to believe it.

I don't want to be a vampire, and besides, if I were now a vampire, wouldn't I have fangs? I licked my teeth, and didn't feel any sharp edges.

So, what if I'm just smelling someone's nasty sweat or something instead of blood? Maybe I'm not a vampire after all! But, why would that man lie to me if I wasn't?

Potter still had his wand out and pointing it at me, though he had the strangest look on his face. It looked as though he were confused, scared, and worried all at the same time. It's not that it's weird having all those emotions at once, but I've _never _seen Potter look that way before.

"Kid," said a deep voice. "you've got some nerve."

Potter flung his wand around just as the dark-haired man stood up from the shadows, and the man grabbed both of Potter wrists, squeezing them until he dropped his wand to the floor.

"Let... go of me!" said Potter fiercely as he kicked and thrashed, trying to get free of the man's grip.

I grabbed for my own wand inside of my cloak pocket, but it wasn't there.

"Think I'd bring you to a broom closet, knowing that you'd pick a fight, and not take your wand away?" laughed the man, Potter still struggling against him. "Now that your friend is here, I guess I'll have _another _slave_._"

"W-what, a _slave_?" I said stupidly, as the man shoved Potter against the wall and aimed directly for his neck, his fangs showing.

"NO!" I shouted as I grabbed Potter's wand from the ground and, without thinking, shouted out the first spell that came to my mind.

_Avada Kedavra._

There was a flash of green light.

And the man dropped, dead, to the ground, Potter landing on top of him.

He slowly looked up at me, and I, frozen exactly to where I was standing with shock on my own behalf, looked down at the lifeless corpse of the mysterious dark-haired man.

"You... you killed him... you _killed _him." Potter stammered, still looking at me with his bottle-green eyes.

"I-I didn't m-mean to I-I... It-it was the first thing I t-thought of..." I stammered, worse then Potter had.

"L-let's get the bloody hell out of here!" Potter exclaimed suddenly, already staggering upright and yanking the open.

"No!" I said, quickly slamming the door shut and looking at him seriously for a moment. "We can't just leave him here. Someone will find him, and there will be millions of questions about who killed him."

"S-so? How will anyone trace it back to us? I mean you! I'm not a part of this!" Potter shouted at me.

"You damn well are too, Potter! You're the one who decided to poke their head in here and see what the hell was going on!"

"You're the one who killed the man!"

"If you hadn't come in here then I wouldn't have had to kill him!"

Both of us were silent.

I had just admitted to killing someone. I had used an unforgivable curse. I was going to be sent to Azkaban.

"Okay, okay... just tell me, what was going on in here?" Potter asked. "Why the hell did he try to kill me? It's obvious enough he was a vampire, but it seems unbelievable..."

"I am not going to answer to you." I said firmly, and Potter gave me a deadly glare. "Not until you tell me why you were snooping about."

"Uh... erm..." Potter said. "Fine. Lily was talking about you again, and how that you had ran off in this direction, but she hadn't seen you for a few hours and was worried. I told her I'd come to check on you, and of course she denied it, since I was going to take the other three Marauders, but then I said I'd go alone, if that made her feel safer about you. So I headed out this way and heard some chatter in here, and I poked my head in. Happy?" he answered.

"It seems you did a bit more then poke your head in." I responded hatefully to him.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't kill a man," Potter retorted.

_Lily was worried about me... _

But, for some reason, I felt more gleeful that Potter had actually wanted to find me himself... but what am I thinking!? I like Lily, not Potter! And I'm certainly not _gay._

_Or are you?_

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Potter. "We're the only two in here... and the dead guy."

_I'm your consciousness. I am the feelings of right and wrong that reside deep within your mind..._

And how, exactly, is being gay the right thing to do?

Well, it also depends on what you feel in your heart... If you love him, then so be it...

But I don't love him! I love Lily!

_Let down your pride and feel what resides deep within you..._

What resides deep within me, huh? Perhaps I should worry about that later, and take care of this whole killing situation first.

"Now, Snivellus," Potter said. "What the hell were you and this dead guy talking about? I answered you, so you answer me... _now._"

"I know I can't trust you, but I suppose it's only fair." I started, looking down at my shoes. "That man... was a vampire."

I stayed silent, and Potter look skeptical.

"That much was clear, funny enough. What else happened? There's obviously more to it then that!" he said.

"Well, er..." I started, feeling really uneasy about whether I should tell Potter, my bully, what I was, or what the man said I was. "The man said... he said that he... turned me into a vampire."

And everything went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

he silence continued for a little while then Potter spoke up.

"Your lying...He didn't turn you" He said strictly "Your just saying that Snivillous to get me to leave you alone and not bully and pick on you anymore. Well its not working."

I looked at him. I could not help myself from staring at his neck. He blood smelt so sour... but I was so thirsty... I just wanted to sink my fangs into that b**** and kill him on the spot. Since I had killed the one who had turned me I had no idea how to train my thirst and control it. I sighed deeply. Potter glared at me then I swear I saw him checking me out. I glared back and he looked away.

Then he silence took over again. I took that as my chance to leave the room. I left the room closing the door behind me. I walked down the halls until I saw the gargoyle that was in front of the headmasters office. I had so many questions buzzing threw my head that I wanted answers to. I walked over and searched my mind for the password to get in. But it just opened.

I shrugged and walked up the stairs and to the doors of the Headmasters office. I was about to knock when I heard voices on the inside. I froze and leaned my ear up against the door trying to listen. Then the door opened quickly an I fell. I looked up to see the Headmaster talking to Lucius. I groaned and sat up. I looked at both of them and blinked. Another awkward silence hung over all of us for a while then the headmaster spoke

"Ahh, Mr. Snape... Just who we where talking about." He said. Lucius nodded .I stood up quickly

"Why where you talking about me headmaster?" I asked. He sighed

"Me and Mr. Malfoy here where talking about how he had heard one of his relatives had turned you into a vampire" He said. I looked at Lucius

"How did he?...Wait... What do you mean by relatives?" I asked quickly.

_Was that man who had bit me a relative of Lucius's? Does that mean I am now like blood related to him?_ I asked myself in my head. Lucius nodded.

"Yes Severus...Damien was one of my relatives. And since your a vampire now... And so am I, I'm going to take the responsibility of training you pon how to control your thirst for blood as well as your powers... Has any of them or your thirst activated yet?" He asked I thought.

I knew my thirst had activated but I knew nothing about any powers.

"Ummmm... Well nothing yet... Except for the thirst." HI said. Lucius nodded.

"I'll take him back to the dorm now headmaster" He said and started to walk towards me. I backed away slightly but Lucius grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the headmasters office and down the stairs. I followed and tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. He let go of me when we got to the hall again. I sighed deeply and he turned to me.

"So nothing has activated besides your thirst? And who's blood did you smell first?" He asked. I nodded then thought.

"Yes its the only thing and Potter's blood was the first I smelled. Well, Besides my own from the wound" I said. He nodded then looked at the clock. "Well its almost 2 AM now. I Will start your training tomorrow at Sun down" He said. I nodded, Then grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Wait, What should I do about my thirst?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Just try to ignore it until tomorrow night. And don't bite anyone" He said. I bit my lip. The nodded. He pulled his arm out of my grip then walked off and out of view. I walked the other way and to the Slytherin common room.

"Lemon Drop" I whispered the password and the wall opened up to the enterence to the common room. I sighed and walking in. The wall closed behind me and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Even from where I sat I could smell everyone's blood. Everyone who was up in there dorm rooms sleeping the night away. I could feel my fangs start to slip out of my mouth. I ran my tongue over them a couple of times then I sat back and looked into the fire. I started to wonder if all of those myths about vampires where true.

Would we really burn in the sunlight? Could we never go to church or touch anything or anyone who had been blessed by god and the heavens? That one was going to be hard because at home I would go to church with my mum every Sunday.

I sighed deeply as My thirst started to get higher. But I tried to block it out of my mind with more questions about vampire myths.

Could we eat human food? And if we could would it have to be like different from everyone Else's? Would garlic make us sick and would we never be able to see ourslefs in the mirror?

I made a mental note to talk to Lucius about all of that tomorrow. I bit my lip thinking about how I would get the blood that I needed when I needed it. I sighed deeply then scoffed when my stomach growled loudly. Then I head someone coming down the stairs from he girls dorms. I looked over to see. Narcissa, Lucius's girlfriend. I smiled at her weakly and she looked at me.

"What are you doing up Snape?" She growled at me. I smirked and stood.

"I could ask you the same thing Black. Sneaking out for a snogg and more with Lucius in his room?" I asked crossing my arms. She blushed darkly knowing she was caught. She nodded and I looked back at the fire.

"Well he's not in his room. He was just talking to the headmaster and I talked with him in the hall. Then I came straight back here. He has not come back yet." I said looking back at her.

She frowned.

"Alright Snape whatever your say. But you know Lucius like I do. You have no idea what he is." She said smirking from ear to ear. I glared at her and walked over to her getting in her face.

"I think I know perfectly well what he is... The same as me? Is he?" I asked showing my fangs at her. She said nothing and only stared at my fangs.

"Did...Did Lucius turn you?" She said scared I shook my head.

"One of his relatives did Narcissa" I said. I could smell the fear in the blood and I could not help myself from licking my lips slightly. I backed up slightly and I moved advanced on her. Every step she took I followed. then she was up against a walla and I was keeping her in place. my arms holding hers down.

I smirked as she tried to get away. I leaned forward to bite her but I felt a sharp pain go into my side. I yelped and pulled back. Narcissa took the chance and ran away and back up to the girls dorms. I pulled the thing out of my side to see a needle. It had a sleeping serum in it and all of it was in my blood stream now. I growled then dropped it shattering it into a million little pieces. Then I fell to the ground knocked out from the potion.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a groan, I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small room. I could see the sun shining through the boards that where nailed up to the windows. I guess that answered that myth, Vampires did burn in the sunlight.

I sat up and looked around the room. It was nothing like any of the rooms here at hogwarts. It had black walls and red curtains over the boarded up windows. I sighed deeply and got up. I rubbed my eyes then blinked.

I then saw out of the corner of my eye a small bottle of a thick red viquid. I picked it up and opened the top. The smell was so Delicious. I could feel my fangs getting longer at the scent. I rasied the bottle up to my lips and took a big drink of it. After i had drunken the whole bottle I threw the bottle away in the garbage and licked the extra blood off of my lips.

I walked over to the door and opened it l. I looked around to see I was in a different common room. I looked over to the door that lead out to the halls. I looked at the time. I smiled seeing that it was only 6:50 and that classes started at 8:00. I went to the door and opened it.

I walked down the halk and rna down the stiars and to the Slytherin common room. I whispered the password and I ran in. I ran up the stairs and to my dorm that I shared with about 3 other Slytherins.

I quickly grabbed some fresh clothes since I was in the same ones I was in when I was turned. I sighed walked into the bathroom amd closed the door locking it. I turned on the shower and quickly got undressed. I then slipped into the shower and sighed as the cold water that hit my body started to turn warm.

I took a quick shower then got out. I looked at the mirror and I could see myself.

"Guess that myth is not true" I said to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw that I was paler that I usual. I smiled then quickly got dressed. I put my old clothes in the Hamper then looked at myself in the mirror again. I sighed deeply then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Someones in here!" I called. I heard the person scoff.

"I can tell that Severus! Just open the door" The person said. I could tell it was Lucius. I sighed then walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled at me the slide into the bathroom past me. I closed the door again. He leaned up against the sink and smiled.

"So, Have anything to say to me about last night?" He asked in a stubborn tone. I sighed deeply.

"Im sorry for almost biting your girlfriend. I just could not control myself" I said. He nodded.

"I understand. I could not control myself much when I was first turned anyway. Did you drink the blood I left by the bedside I put you in last night?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah I did and your the one who brought me there?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, It was the Perfects dorms. No one was using the one I put you in so I just put you in it to rest" He siad. I nodded. He looked me up and down.

"Your paler than you should be" He said. "You still hungry?" I nodded. He nodded back and reached into his bag and pulled out another bottle of blood. He closed his bag then handed it to me. I opened the cap then drank almost all of it then I stopped.

I closed it again then licked the blood off of my lip. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I was back to my normal pale. I sighed deeply. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"We have to get to the feast. You still have to eat human food so we need to get you somethin" He said. I nodded and followed him. We walked into the great halk and no one noticed us. We sat down and started eating.

After we ate we both got up and walked out of thr great hall. We stopped in front of doors. He handed me a small bag.

"Here, Since I'm a few year ahead of you I don't have classes with you. Well, I could since your smart enough to be bumped up a few years but we should wait to see what the headmaster says. So anyways this is if you get hungry." He said I nodded and took the bag. We turned out seperate ways and walked to class.

I sighed as I walked into potions I shared with the Gryffondors. I growled to myself when I saw that I had to sit next to Potter.I sat down in my semeat and glared at looked at me for a minute then looked awy. Wow, that was odd. He did not even glare at me. I gulped then payed attention to Professor Slughorn.

He gave us what we had to do then I got up to the the ingerdients. I smiled to myself and got them. Then me and Potter started on the potion. A couple of time he tried to follow by the book but I stopped him and showed him the correct way to do it.

I let him copy down everything into his book. I have no idea why I was being nice to him but he was warming up to me. I felt it was only fair to warm up to him back. Ishook my head.

Stop talking like dont love him. I kept saying to myself in my mind. I looked over at Lily and smiled. She was the only person that I really loved. I sighed. Well i'm not gay, maybe im bi or something. I said to myself. I sighed deeply. I got up as class ended and walked to my next one.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Out of all of the blood bottles in the bag Lucius had given me I had only needed to drink 3 of them. I looked at the time and saw that it was dinner time. I was not hungry really but it was time for me to go and train my soon to activate powers with Lucius. I walked down the hall smiled when I saw that they were empty. I walked outside and over to the black lake. I was supost to join Lucius here but he was not here yet. I sat down on groaned and closed my eyes. I laid back and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Lucius standing over me. He smiled

"Wake y, Wake y... time to start your training." he whispered. I nodded and stood up. I looked around then looked up at the sky. I was that the moon was high in the sky and a full moon. I looked back at Lucius

"What time is it?" I said. He shrugged

"I don't really pay attention to time anymore that much" he said back. I nodded. He lead me over towards the black lake but not to close.

"Now, " Lucius started "I will start training you every night until you have master most of the basic powers and needs to be able to Survive as a vampire. After that. Your on your own... you understand that?" he asked. I nodded "Okay. Any questions before we begin?" I nodded again

"I was just wondering what sorts of myths about vampire that are real" I said. It was not really a question but it sort of was at the same time. Lucius sighed

"Well... he started. Vampire burning in the sunlight is sort of true but that's only with new vampires. After a few years of being a vampire you can go out in the sun. We can eat human food, basically we actually still have to... Ummmmmm, Garlic and other food stuff that humans and muggles say that effect us really doesn't. We don't really work for the devil and fear Christ and crosses and all of that stuff" He looked at me and read my mind quickly "Which is good for you since your Christian right?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah, I am" I said back. "I think that's all... can we get to the training now?" I asked getting a little ansey. Lucius smirked

"A little ansey are we?" He asked chuckling. I blushed a little and looked down. But I shook it away quickly and looked up.

Lucius smiled at me, "so. Tonight I'm gonna teach you how to use your simple powers. Like Mind reading and taunting." He said. I looked confused.

Taunting?" I asked. He nodded

"Like charming. You know how girls get guys to fall in love with them quickly? It's sort of like that but the other was around." He explained. I nodded and smiled understanding completely now.

We trained for a few hours then moved on to a new chapter me having already Aced the first part. I learned how to communicate telepathically and then we finished for the night.

I yawned as we both sat down back under the tree then both our heads shot up when we heard voices coming from the forest. We both stepped out from under the tree. I growled when I saw the Marauders walking out of the forest. I could almost feel Lucius smirk

"Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in." he drawled. James growled at him

"Shut it Malfoy...and what are you and Snape doing out here anyway?" He almost yelled. I rolled my eyes

" I could ask you the same question Potter" I sneered. I smelt the air and crinkled my nose as I smelt a threatening smell on Lupin. I growled a little and Lucius looked at me and smirked

"Hmm. Looks like the new born just smelt his first werewolf" He said. James looked at him confused

"Werewolf?" he asked playing dumb. He looked from side to side looking all around him "Where" I finally now understood why Lupin was sick all of the time near the full moons. I smirked and pointed to Lupin my fangs getting long

"There..." I smirked showing off my fangs. James got scared and backed away.

"Snape...I uhhh... Don't mean it when I bully you" He lied trying to get on my good side. I smirked and moved closer to him making him move farther backwards. I felt Lucius put a hand on my shoulder.

"Severus...stop" he whispered. I sighed and backed away from James glaring at him

"This...is not over" He whispered to him then grabbed my bag. I walked back into the school with Lucius.

"That was a brave thing you did" He whispered. I looked at him

"It was?" I questioned. He nodded. I really wanted to know why but he said nothing more the rest of the way to the Slytherin dorms. We both said good night to each other and went up to our separate rooms. I undressed then got into my Pj's. I laid down on my bed and in a matter of seconds after my head touched the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from my sleep feeling thirsty but not as before this time it was more tamed. I got up and went to the bag Lucy gave me. I took a bottle out but only had a half. I got ready going to the great hall. I walk in and I see Lily and James is sitting next to her it was obvious that she was getting mad. I walked over to her.

"Hey Potter can't you tell that she has had enough and wants to be left alone" I asked. James turned hearing my voice fear clear on his face as he knew what I was. I got close to him and leaned down to his ear.

"Boo" I whispered and he looked up at me for a few seconds and ran off.

"Thanks Sev, whatever you said worked I was getting sick of him asking me out and not taking no." she said.  
"No problem Lily it's my job to keep that jerk away from you"

_Or is it just that you love him and don't want him and Lily to be together?_ I heard in my head.

_NO it's that I love LILY and don't want them together so I can have her!_ I replied

"Hey do you want to hang out today Lily?" I asked her.

"Sure" was her reply and I grabbed her arm dragging her to the library because I couldn't go outside yet.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Read isn't that obvious" she said. We both started laughing getting shushed by the librarian which didn't work it just made us laugh harder. We eventually stopped. We were on the floor and I ended up on bottom and our faces were inches apart. She started to lean in and I did to. She pressed her lips to mine. I pulled away quick realizing where we were, and what we were doing. I got out from under her and there was a heavy and awkward silence.

"Um I'm just going to go now bye Sev" she said as she went to go leave.

"No Lily stay it was a mistake" I say quickly.

"Ok" she says seaming a little disappointed. I gave her a questioning look but soon forgot about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily" was called (in a whisper) from across the room. I growled knowing that voice they must have thought she was alone. James cane around a book shelf and paled. He ran away.

"Why did he just run away Sev?" Lily asked me.

"Well Um I'm um I can't tell you right now I need to go I'll talk to you later okay" I said leaving the library.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now almost Christmas break here at Hogwarts. Most people had signed up to leave home for the week but I had disisded to stay here at Hogwarts. I never wanted to go home again. Then if it meant living on the streets. I sighed deeply as I walked to the outside. I looked up at the sky seeing it was layered with Storm clouds. I looked around seeing perfectly without any light needed.

I finally disided to accept that the man had turned me into a vampire... And I allowed Lucius to watch over me and train me to use my vampire powers and to control them to the fullest expectations of a vampire my age. I walked down to the lake and stopped in my tracks. The Marauders where standing there in the edge of the dock. I gulped. I backed up slightly then ran.

I sighed in relief when I got fully away from the Marauders. I was in the dark forest now. Then I turned quickly as I heard a twig snap. Lucius was standing behind me not 10 feet away.

"I cna see and hear you Lucius" I said. He chuckled and walked closer

"You couldn't last week" he said. I had to laugh at that slightly. He was right I couldn't.

"So what are you training me to do tonight?" I asked. His smile frowned.

"nothing" he said. I frowned also

"Why not?" I asked. Lucius walked over placing a arm over my shoulders, Making me blush darkly. He smirked at that and I quickly shook it away.

"You have to get the mark tonight...and meet the Vampire council." he said. I was confused.

"What's the mark?" I asked

"You will find out" he said. I nodded but really wanted to know now.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight...as soon as it gets dark." he said. I nodded again. We both hunted a snack then left the forest. Again tonight I had had no luck hunting at all so I was going to have to drink the bottled blood when we got back. We split ways me going to my dorm and him going to his. There was no classes today or all of break since so many people where leaving for break. I yawned slightly and grabbed a bottle of blood. I drank half of a bottle not really needing much.

~~

Later that night I walked back outside and to the great lake to meet Lucius. I had a black eye and a mark from a previous bloody nose from being beaten by the Marauders today. To my glee they where all leaving for break...except Potter. I saw Lucius and walked over to him. I smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Lets go" he said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and apperated to a big strange room. I looked around. It looked just like a big library only there was big long tables seated with people who none looked older then 29. I looked at all of them.

"Malfoy...sat your business here. and why did you bring this person with you?" A man at the head of a table right in front of us asked. I could almost feel Lucius smirk.

"Why I am here because of my Uncle Damien...Who as all of you must know is dead." He said. There was murmurers in the council for a moment then the man nodded.

"Yes... continue" he said. Lucius nodded.

"And the person with me happens to be the last person he turned. Severus here was turned not 5 hours before Damien was killed. He was blacked out from the change most of them...I trained him to be a respectable vampire and trained his powers and hunger. AS you can see he is as well trained as I am...even though he is only a 2 month old vampire" He said. A few vampire gasped and I smirked slightly. Lucius nudged me as if to tell me to stop bragging.

"And I have come to get him his mark tonight" Lucius finished. The man nodded again. Then he stood up and walked over to us. Lucius backed away leaving me standing by myself. The man smirked showing off his fangs. I gulped a little and forced my self not to show mine. Lucius said that it would count as requesting a challenge. Then...everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't remember much of what happened next...but I do remember waking up with my wrist burning. I groaned and tried to sit up but I was pushed back down. I looked straight up to see Lucius.

"Lucius..." I whispered. He smiled at me and I felt my head being placed into his lap. He brought his wrist to my mouth it was cut and blood was pouring out of it. He didn't even need to tell me what to do. I reached up and pulled his wrist closer biting down and drinking softly and slowly. I heard him moan a little bit which made me blush harder. A couple of weeks ago I would have been freaked out by this...But I know finally accept that I am gay. I learned to live with it. I didn't really love Lily as a girlfriend..I did as a sister.

I pulled away after a minute of drinking Lucius's blood. He helped me up and it took me a minute to help me stand up straight. I sighed a little bit then looked him into the eyes. I smiled at him then he nodded at me. I frowned. I knew what I was feeling...I was in love with Lucius..I gulped. He was way to old for me. But I had to ask him...Today.

I bit my lips hard as we walked back down the hall. I sighed and looked down at my mark... which was now permanently engraved into my skin. I sighed annoyed. Lucius looked at me then stopped me almost standing close enough to be against each other. I blushed darkly

"Whats wrong Severus? Something seems to be bothering you" He asked. I gulped

I...It's nothing Lucius" I whispered then moved away. He stopped me again then pushed me up against the walls. I blushed as hard as I could. He smirked at me a little.

"Lucius...I...I" I whispered then looked down. He put a finger under my chin then made me look at him.

"you what Severus?" He asked me looking into my eyes. I gulped.

" I love you." I whispered. He froze then moved away quickly.

"Severus...I'm sorry but...I'm not gay" He whispered. I frowned and looked down.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said. He said nothing then started to walk again. I followed him but not right next to him. It was around the middle of the day when we got back to Hogwarts. Lucius walked to his dorm while i stayed under the tree by the black lake. I started to cry for some reason...Upset about what had happened.

"Snape!" I heard someone almost yell to loud. I gulped wishing it was not the marauders. I looked up to see Regulus walking over to me. I hide my tears and stood.

"What do you want Black?" I whispered. I gasped as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"you" He growled as I tried to get away. I tried to pull his hand away but that earned me a slap across the face. "You are gay right?" He growled at me. I started to cry again and nodded. He smirked satisfied.

"and I heard from my brother a vampire too..." He stopped on my foot "Show me your fangs!" He demanded. I opened my mouth letting my fangs show. He smirked again "Still a newborn...No sunlight for you I guess." He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I tried to get away again but got slapped

"You WILL be my boyfriend you got it?" he growled. I sniffled crying more and nodded. He kissed me roughly but I refused to have my frist kiss with this bastard. He pulled away.

"Kiss me!" He ordered. Then kissed me roughly again. I kissed him back...

I didn't want this...I didn't want this at all.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been only two days since Regulus Black forced me to date him and I'm already scared for my life. Lucius and everyone else hasn't noticed how tensed I get or how my eyes fill with fear whenever I'm around Regulus. Or they noticed and just don't care. It makes sense. Who would care about the slimy little snake forced to be in a relationship with the abusive and sadistic Regulus Black? Exactly. No one. I'm all alone in this world. Narcissa and Bellatrix say that Regulus and I just make the most "wonderful" couple. Lucius says that we are probably the most ordinary couple he's ever met. While the Sirius constantly picks on me like usual, now adding words like "faggot" and "queer" to the insults, while Potter drags him away, still afraid of my Vampiric self. Sigh. I wish someone would notice my fear. Of all my years of living I have never cared about being noticed. But, now I just want to be saved. Merlin, I wouldn't even mind POTTER to be my rescuer as long as I can get away from Regulus!

Let me fill you in on the type of person Regulus is. If I do something he does not like he either hits me, takes out a blade and cuts me (usually my arms or stomach so not to bring attention), or locks me up in his room for hours on end with no blood... And then when we are in public he keeps a deadly (not even kidding!) grip on me. And he is constantly saying how amazing he is and how he dominates me in the relationship. He even goes as far as lying to anybody and everybody about how when we have sex (which we HAVEN'T!) I just LOVE to be tied up and called names like "slut" and "whore" so now everyone (except Lucius and the others) have started to call me that. I hate it.

"Snape!" I flinched. I looked up from my potions book and see Regulus standing in the doorway of my bedroom and glaring at me.

"Y-Yes, Regulus?" I stutter as I carefully mark my spot and place my book down on my bed. I flinched again when Regulus sent me a nasty look. I knew that look all to well...

"Have you already forgotten the promise I made to you earlier?" Regulus growled as he stepped dangerously close to my bed. I whimper and crawl away, only to back right into my bed frame. Crap. Trapped! Regulus had that sadistic look in his eyes. I watched in fear as he pulled out a Black bladed dagger. My eyes grew wide as he held the blade up to my eye level. He has completely lost his damn mind!

"R-Regulus, p-please. P-please. D-don't d-do this." I stutter.

"Snape, how many times have I told you? You. Are. Mine." Regulus growled.

I knew immediately what he meant. This afternoon as I walked through the halls I had been approached by a Ravenclaw 7th year. The older boy had cornered me. He had his hands on the wall on either side of me. Kept saying that I should leave Regulus for him. Then he tried to kiss me and Regulus had seen and basically threw the guy at the wall on the other side of the hall.

Now it's time for my "punishment" for breaking the "rules": never, NEVER, try to cheat on Regulus.

I tried to run but Regulus quickly, with what seemed to be INHUMAN speed, pushed me down onto the bed, straddled my waist, pulled my shirt collar down, and held the dagger to me. But not in a way to slash it but rather in a way to carve something into my neck. My eyes grew wide in fear and then I quickly shut them tight, preparing myself for the pain to come.

Regulus dug the into my neck as he began to carve and I let out a piercing scream only to have Regulus' hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my screams.

*Later*

Regulus finally got off of me, an evil and sickening grin on his face. "You look better than way, Snape. Now I shouldn't have to worry about you whoring around." Regulus sneered. He tugged me to my feet and held me firm in front of my mirror. I let out a choking gasp and just about screamed again if it hadn't been for the lump in my throat. Carved into my neck was three words that made me pale (me. A VAMPIRE!)...

"REGULUS BLACK'S PROPERTY."


	10. Chapter 10

I gulped as I looked at the words Regulus had carved into my neck. I moved my hand up to touch it but he slapped it away... I whimpered. I hated this so much. I hated Regulus.

I tried to get out of his grip but he pulled me close. I looked at him seeing him smirking wide.

"Ah, ah, ah pet your not done yet" He whispered into my ear and pushed me onto the bed. He tried to crawl away but he pinned me down and got on top of me straddling my waist.

I gulped and cried slightly knowing what he was planning. He slapped me across the face. He leaned over me and grabbed 3 pairs of handcuffs. He hand cuffed my hands to the bed and my ankles together. He got off of me and walked over to the desk. He pulled out a role of duck tape. I whimpered in protest but he just smirked.

He put the duck tape on the nightstand and got back on top of me. He kissed me roughly but I refused to kiss back. He slapped me then kissed me again. I sighed then kissed him back. But I didn't want to. I was just afraid of getting hurt.

After a good few minutes of being kissed up and down my now bare chest and neck by Regulus he took the role of duck tape. I managed to scream out one world before he duck taped my mouth and continued on with his plan.

"Help..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later I gave up all hope of someone coming to help me. He had my face buried into my pillow crying my eyes out as Regulus was working on my punishment and his pleasure. Why did he do this? I had no idea...All I knew was I didn't like it one bit.

"Hello?" I heard someone call from down the hall. I turned my head and looked at the door. I heard Regulus chuckle. He got up and pulled his boxers and pants up. He patted my cheek "Stay here love" he whispered and walked out and into the hall closing and locking the door behind himself.

'Where the F*** Am I gonna go anyway moron?' I thought to myself. I sighed and put my head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep because I didn't hear someone come in. They stroke my cheek and I groaned. They shook my shoulder. I turned my head, It was probley just Regulus back.

"Severus.." they said. My eyes shot open. That was not Regulus. I turned my head and looked over at the person...

"Remus?" he whispered against the tape on my mouth

'What is he doing here?' I asked myself. I blushed darkly. And he saw me naked...Oh god..He's gonna tell James I just know it.

Remus smiled slighlty and took the tape off of my mouth. "I guess that was an attempt to say my name?" he asked. I nodded and tried to shift my position to hide myself. He looked away "Sorry..." he whispered and undid the hand cuffs around my hands. I covered myself with a blanket then undid the cuffs around my ankles.

"Thanks" I whispered. He nodded.

"So, Regulus did this to you?" He asked. I nodded. He frowned "Why didn't you tel anyone?" he asked.

I bit my lip "I was scared to" he whispered. He sighed

"Okay.. Get dressed then I'll get the other marauders and we will go and talk to headmaster Dippit okay?" He said, I nodded. He turned around and I got up. I held onto the bed for support. I was really dizzy. I got dressed then walked over to him

"Remus...Why did you come here? To the Slytherin dorms that is..." I asked. He turned to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I moved back. I didn't want anyone to touch me...ever...He frowned

"I was gonna help you walk" he said. I bit my lip then he did that again and pulled one of my arms over his shoulders. "Because" he said helping me walk out of my dorm. I looked to my left and saw Regulus passed out on the floor

"James told me to come find you" He finished. I blushed darkly looking away. i shook it off

"He did?" I asked and stood up straight my vampire powers already healing me. Remus nodded and let go of me.

"Yeah...And between you and me...I think he has a crush on you" he said then walked out. I blushed madly and shook it away again. I followed him down the hall and to the Griffon door common room. "Cover your ears" he said to me. I did so and he said the password. I stood outside and waited while Remus gathered the marauders inside. I sighed deeply.

A few minutes later he came back out. I looked up and blushed seeing James. I looked away.

"Lets go" James said and walked off. All of us followed him. Unsure of what would happen now...


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few months since we had talked to the headmaster and I was out of that relationship with Regulus. I had been ignored by most of the slytherins since they were all friends with him. I didn't mind that much. I was pretty used to it.

I walked to the library and looked around. No one was really here since it was a day off of classes. I found a book about vampires I smirked and disided to check it out.

The lady was not there so I just took it. I didn't really care, they can't do much about it. I opened the book as I walked down the hall and started to read the introduction.

It was almost time for summer break and in a few days we would have to start packing. I looked up from the book i was reading as I walked down the hall. I sighed a bit.

Then I saw James waling my way. I blushed and looked back down at my book and continued to walk. I whimpered as I was pushed up against a wall. I felt a pair of lips press against mine. I opened my eyes which I had closed and saw James in front of me.

I blushed very darkly.

I was surprised he was even doing this. He was about to pull away when I kissed him back. He smirked and moved closer and put his hands on my waist. I still didn't really like to be touched...because of the Regulus problem.. But I let it slide.

I moved a bit and moaned quietly into the kiss.

James pulled away and put a finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet. I nodded. I moved a bit and noticed the invisibility cloak was over us. I watched as Remus and Sirius walked over. They looked around.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged and they walked away looking for him. I smiled and looked at James

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked "I thought you hated me.." He looked at me and smiled

"I don't hate you... I love you"

I blushed darkly. "R...really?" I asked. He nodded then leaned forward kissing me again. I kissed back quickly and smirked into it. I pulled away still a confused.

"But...why? Why did you bully me all of these years then?" I asked. He sighed

"I..." he started. "I just fell in love with you when I first saw you and I just was to scared to tell you. I didn't know what to do so I bullied..I'm sorry" He whispered and looked down. I smiled and hugged him

"It's okay James" I whispered back. He kissed my forehead.

"Be Mine?" he whispered.

"Yes..."


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed a bit and walked down the empty corridor with James. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer  
"You alright Sev?" he asked me. I looked up at him and smiled at him. Since I'd been dating James I've been smiling more

"Yeah..I'm fine" I said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Me and James had been dating for a few weeks now. Nothing really much happened. We keep our self because we thought that would be the best...at least until the beginning of the next year, Which would be our last year here at Hogwarts.

He smiled then nodded. I smiled as he let go and held my hand. We walked to the griffondoor common room. I took a deep breath then covere my ears. I watched James whisper the password and then took my hand again. we walked inside and I looked around. I yawned a bit.

James smiled and sat down on a seat and pulled me into his lap. A smiled and snuggled close to him. I closed my eyes and was close to falling asleep when I heard three people come from the dorms. I kept my eyes closed making it look like I was asleep.

"Hey Prongs lets go e...Why is he here.? And in your lap Prongs?" I heard a voice ask. I recognized it and registered it as being Sirius.

"Yeah what is he doing here?" Asked another voice I learned was Peter. I bit my lip and James pulled me close. He thought I was asleep.

"SEVERUS..." he said making sure they knew my name. "Just happens to be my boyfriend you too...and we aren't bullying him anymore." He said. I heard 2 gasps. I knew Remus would not be so surprised since he knew that me and James where already dating.

James shushed them "Quiet he is sleeping...and go ahead spread it around the school I don't care...the only thing that matters is that I love him."

"James we won't tell anyone unless you ask us to" Remus said

"We promise" Sirius and Peter said at once. I was slowly drifting off but James chuckled and tickled my stomach making me laugh

"Something tells me your not sleeping Severus" he said.

I sighed my cover being blown "I'm not" I whispered and opened my eyes looking up at him. He sat me up straight and I rested my head on his shoulder. I smiled then sighed as my stomach growled smelling his blood.

"O...oh are you hungry Severus?" he asked me. I nodded. He moved his collar away from his neck making he gasp a little

"We...Well here...I'd do anything for you" he said. I blushed

"James I've never drank from a human before" I whispered.

"And he never should" Someone said. We all turned to see, Lucius.

"Lucius..." I whispered. James Pulled me close

"Headmaster Dibbit sent me to get all of you. Since testing is over we will all be leaving school early... We must get to the train"

I frowned and looked at James. We kissed then I got up and walked off following Lucius out of the common room.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed as I walked through the train looking for a place to sit for the train ride. Then i gasped a bit dropping my books when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I gulped fearing it was Regulus.

I heard a chuckle and breathed out a sigh of relif. It was just James.

"You sure are jumpy Sev." He said. I looked at him

"Oh...yeah" he said remembering the things that Regulus had done to me. I shivered thinking about it. I leaned down and picked up my books.

"Come sit with me and the Marauders Sev...So we can talk" He offered. I stood back up and nodded. I took his hand as he led me to their compartment which happened to be on the other side of the train. I blushed as everyone we pasted watched us and pointed giggling to each other and whispering.

I looked down then sighed a bit as he finally got the the compartment. He sat down next to Remus and pulled me down sitting me in his lap. I blushed darkly and looked over when I heard Sirius giggle.

I moved closer to James and snuggled my head into his chest. I wouldn't trust any Black now. Sirius frowned.

"Come now Severus...I'm not like my cousin Regulus...I wouldn't hurt you." He said and reached out a hand to touch me. James pulled me close to him.

"You bloody better not.." he said then looked at me "It's okay Severus...you don't have to be so scared of him" He whispered to me rubbing my back. I nodded and smiled a bit snuggling closer to James.

I calmed down listening to his calm heartbeat. I yawned a little tired and James leaned back giving more space. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I listened to James's heartbeat. I was surprised that it didn't make me hungry at first but then ignored that thought.

I don't remember if anything happened more I only remember some time later someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hm?" I whispered waking up and opening my eyes. I blinked. I was still on James's lap and he smiled at me. All of the windows where covered with curtains and I figured they had closed them. I sat up. I looked at James who was laying down under me smiling.

"So your alive huh? You had a fever a little while ago after you fell asleep so we closed all of the blinds thinking it was the sun." I nodded. I still didn't really like the sun that much. I looked around seeing all of the other marauders asleep.

"Why did you wake me James? Are we at the station?" I asked. He shook his head

"we still have about 2 hours. I wanted to talk.." he whispered. I nodded and laid back down resting my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He smiled and rubbed my back

"So...What are you parents like?" he asked. I froze. I had no idea what to tell him. I bit my lip.

"I...I don't really like them" I whispered. James nodded

"Alright.." He said and sighed. I then began to think about what I would do. Lily was not really friends with me anymore but I was still trying to get her to be. I sighed.

"James...where do you live?" I asked

"Not far from Lily...why?" He asked. I smiled

"Because..I live next to Lily...and my parents are...well not my mom but my father is sort of abusive...and I was wondering if I could sneak over to your place a lot?" I asked and blinked a few times looking at James.

He thought for a moment "Sure Sev sweety" he said and smiled. I leaned up and kissed his cheek

"thanks" I whispered and he nodded. I yawned and started to lay back down when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up and unlocked the door and opened it. I looked up to see a man standing there.

"Are you Mr. Severus Snape?" He asked I nodded and he handed me a letter. I took it and he walked off. I was confused now.

I closed the door and looked at the letter.

"Whats that?" James asked. I shrugged and walked over getting back on top of him. He chuckled and sat up pulling me into his lap. I opened the letter and unfolded it. It was a typed letter so It had to be important. I read it through...

Warm tears ran down my face as I hugged James close and tightly. He rubbed my back trying to whisper calm thoughts to me but I didn't listen... EVERYTHING was taken from me now...


	14. Chapter 14

I sniffled a bit as I walked off of the train after getting my trunk and shrinking it so I could put it in my pocket. I held my books I had left out of it in one hand and held James's hand with my other. I looked up at all of the other marauders who walked around us. I sighed deeply.

James looked at me and stopped walking. He pulled me close and kissed me gently "Hey...every-things gonna be okay...I promise..your gonna live with me and my parents..." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded slowly and walked as James pulled me other to a couple who looked like him. They looked at me then at James.

The woman smiled "James sweetheart its great to see you after such a long year!" she said haply. I guessed these where James's parents. I looked them up and down and looked away as I met James's dad in the eyes.

James pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who is this?" his father asked him pointing at me. I felt myself blush darkly as I looked at James's arms around my waist. I turned my head laying it on his chest.

"Mom, Dad, This is my boyfriend...Severus" he said. I didn't wave or say anything. I just closed my eyes and tightened my fist... thinking about what the letter had said. I tuned out James' and his parents conversation thinking about it...I jerked and gasped a bit and James pulled me away from the train.

He smiled noticing I did so "Sorry did I drag you away from your thoughts?" he asked. I nodded and followed him and he dragged me into a fireplace after his parents disappeared from inside. He pulled out a handful of Floo powder and held me close. I closed me eyes once again.

"Potter residence" he said and throw the powder to the ground. I gripped into James's shirt and held myself close to him. When we stopped moving I blinked and sneezed from the dust

"Bless you Sevy" James whispered and helped me out of the fireplace. James's father stood by it. I sniffed smelling James's mom cooking in the kitchen.

"James, Severus is gonna share your room...just no...THAT for a LONG time got it?" he said. I blushed darkly.

"DAD!" James said blushing embarrassed. "me and Severus have only dated for a month...we aren't even thinking about that yet" he said and took my hand leading me up to his bedroom. I let go of his hand after he closed the door. And walked around looking around. I sat on the bed.

James sat next to me and pulled me close. He smiled a little "Your must be hungry..."He whispered. I bit my lip. I cursed myself mentally for not asking Lucius what to do over the summer. James pulled me into his lap nad undid his tie taking it off and putting it on me. He pulled down his collar

"Go on dear...take a bite" He whispered. I licked my lips and leaned forward to take a bit but there was a knock on the door. I sighed and went to pull away but James pushed my head back down.

"Its okay" he whispered. "My parents know your a vampire...they said you could feed off of me just don't kill me"I nodded and licked his neck and smirked feeling him shiver. I bit down and drank slowly.

"Come in!" James called and I heard the door open

"Oh I came to a...Oh..Umm I could come back later if.." James's dad started but James interupted him

"Its fine dad..." He said rubbing my back "Severus' doesn't mind just don't stare..." He looked up moving his neck a little making me adjust my head leaning it on his shoulder. I drank more.

"Oh Umm I was wondering what you two wanted for dinner...I didn't know if Severus eats human food though." His dad muttered. I drank still hen pulled away feeling James shift again. I snuggle close to James and yawned.

"I'm not really that hungry dad and Severus does but he's probley not hungry either...We're gonna crahs for tonight then tomorrow after breakfast where gonna go to Severus' house and get his stuff." James said and laid down and pulled me close. I snuggled closer to him and looked at his dad who was in the doorway. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and dad...tel mom not to use peanuts or anything nut product...Severus is allergic.."James said quickly. His dad nodded again and left closing the door the room fully dark now. I yawned.

James chuckled and pulled me close but let go as I got up and undressed from my robes that I was still wearing. James did the same then we both got back into bed... Wearing boxers and undershirts of course.

"tired?" he asked and kissed my cheek. I nodded and closed my eyes. I planned that the next day would not be as depressing as I knew it would be.. I promised myself I would be strong...

For James,and my dead parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Dream

I woke up from a dream with a gasp. He sat up and put a hand to my sweaty forehead. He laid back down and tried to calm down my heartbeat. I closed my eyes.

"It was only a dream" I whispered to myself. Then my eyes shot open. I looked over at James who was still sleeping. I smiled. He looked so cute when he sleeps. I shook my head trying to stay focused. I looked out the window and got up seeing it was still night out.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed a pin and but it in my pocket. I opened the door quietly. I snuck down the stairs and into the living room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 4 O'clock in the morning. I sighed deeply. I opened the front door and walked out. I closed it behind me. I looked around and blinked.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark letting me see I walked down the street. I made my way to my old house.

"I hope they where smart enough to hide." I whispered and walked up to the door. I reached for the handle and smiled seeing it was locked. I got down on my knees and pulled out the pin. I started to pick the lock. I smirked as it clicked unlocking. I opened the door then closed it behind me. I turned on the light and looked around at the familiar surroundings. I sighed.

I walked up the stairs and to my younger sister's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I scoffed and got down on my knees again and unlocked the door. I walked in and winkled my nose at the smell of perfume. I looked around for my sisters. I sighed and turned to leave but I felt someone hug me from behind.

I turned and smiled at my little sister that was behind me. She was only only 4 years younger than me but was short for her age. I smiled and leaned down to her height.

"Eveanna. Are you alright?" I asked her. She sniffled and nodded hugging me tightly. I smiled. and hugged her back. I was happy that she was okay.

"Eve did you see what happened to Mom and Dad?" I asked her. She cried harder and nodded. I frowned and rubbed her back

"Hey...it's going to be okay.. Big brother is here now..I'm going to take great care of you alright?" I said with a smile wiping away her tears. I picked her up the best I could and walked her over to the bed. I laid her down and laid next to her.

"I missed you Big brother" She whispered and snuggled close to my chest. I smile and held her close

"I missed you too Eve.." I rubbed her back and comforted her until she fell fast asleep. I closed my eyes and put my head on he pillow falling asleep after a few silent minutes.

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I stretched and sat up. I then froze. I looked around and smiled seeing Eve still fast asleep next to me. I then froze again. I had left James all alone last night.

"Oh he must hate me now." He said. I walked over to the windows. I opened them and was surprised to feel hat the sun didn't burn me. I shrugged and ignored that thought. I looked down at the ground and tilted my head to the side seeing James run outside in his boxers. I giggled a bit but then covered my mouth.

Did I really just giggle? I blushed darkly and looked back at Eve who was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you up Eve..." I apologized to her. She looked at me and blinked. She smiled.

"It's okay." She said then got up. She walked out of the room. I sent a note down to James and closed the windows. I walked downstairs after Eve.

I chuckled as I saw her in the kitchen trying to reach something. I grabbed it for her and handed it to her. Then I heard the front door open. I knew it was James.

Eve made herself a bowl of Cereal and sat at the table eating it. I hopped up onto the counter and waited for James to come in.

When he did he opened his mouth to say something to me then saw Eve. He stared at her. "

"Who is this?" He asked. I smiled

"This is one of my little brat of a sisters. Eve... Eve.. this is my boyfriend James" I replied with a smile.

Eve smiled at James and waved a little bit then went back t eating.

"Oh.. Umm you never told me you have little siblings.." He said. I shrugged

"I forgot to sorry" I replied blushing like mad. He smiled and walked over. He kissed my cheek "It's alright Sevy" He said and smiled.

I nodded "Oh Eve where is Jessica?" I asked her. She looked at me and swallowed standing up.

"The social workers took her to the Orphanage down in town." She said and put her bowl in the sink. My eyes widened

"What?!" I almost yelled. She nodded.

"What's an orphanage?" James asked. I smiled he was so cute when he was confused.

"Never mind that James...We have to go get her." I said. Eve nodded

"Ooo! I have an idea. Hoe about you and James pretend to be a married couple? And you two go adopt her? Since males can't have babies." She suggested. I hugged her tightly

"Great idea Eve!" I said and let go. I looked back at James with a smile on my face.

"Lets take a trip into town James"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The *Fake* Married Couple

**I smiled and blushed darkly as me and James held hands walking down the street. I always blushed when we did. I was embarrassed at the littlest of things. I looked around and pulled James into the orphanage as we got there.**

The Lady looked up at us and smiled "Why hello kind sirs.. how may I help you?" I blushed.

"Yes up well my and my husband James here were looking to adopt a litlte girl...If we can.." I looked away blushing making James chuckle and pull me close.

"of course you two can... Any age preferences?" she asked pulling out a list of girls names. James nodded.

"11 Please." He said. The lady looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry...we only have one little girl that age.. and she says that her older brother will be comming to get her. " she said. I blinked.

"Whats her name?" I asked. She sighed.

"Look sir I don't really think..." She looked me in the eyes and gasped a little bit. I blushed darkly knowing that she had recognized me.

"Severus?" She asked. I looked up at her

"yes?" I said and she wlked over to me hugging me. I sighed knowing I now had to tell James my past that I dind't ever want to tell him. James blinked

"you two know each other?" He asked. The lady pulled away and nodded

"Yes we do... I'm Emily Smiths.. The owner of the Orphanage." She held her hand out to James which he took and shook it. Emily smiled.

"You see.. Severus here was not born to the Snape family." she said and I looked down. James tilted his head

"What?" He asked a little temper in his voice. I gulped knowing James was getting mad.

"He's adopted...his parents abandoned him after birth." Emily finished. James looked at me almost glaring. I looked down quickly but he stomped over to me nad forced my to look at him. I had small tears in my eyes.

"Why?" He almost demanded. I sniffled

"Why what?" I asked. He growled at me making me take a step back

"Don't play dumb Severus...Why did you lie to me." he growled. I whimpered a bit at his voice.

"I...I didn't mean to" I whispered.

"To hell you didn't! I can't believe you lied to me.." He said. I looked at him

"James I'm sorry.. I."

James cut me off "Sorry does not cut it Severus!" He growled. He took a deep breath "You know what? I'm sick of this..." I was scared now.

"S...sick of what James dear?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Sick of us..." James said. I got tears in my eyes. "All you do is keep secrets from me...I already learned to much today..I'm breaking up with you.."

Tears ran down my cheeks like a water fall. "James..." I whispered but he walked out of the Orphanage quickly without a word. I looked down then looked up as Emily put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Can I just get my sister please?" I asked. She nodded and lead me to my sisters room. Jessica hugged me and I brought her home. I walked inside and Eve smiled at me

"Hey Jess!" She hugged Jessica who hugged her back. Then looked at me

"Sev where's James?" She asked. I looked down tears forming again.

"J...James and I broke up Eve." I said then walked upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

"Why hello...Severus" A hissing voice said behind me.. My eyes shot open and I blacked out as a rag was shuvved against my nose and mouth. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: He's like the father I never had.

**I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room and smiled. I got up and got dressed.**

I walked downstairs and smiled at my new father that had been taking care of me for the past month or so.

He would not tell me and my sister's his name but I loved him anyway. Not in the way that I love James though...

James...I hadn't thought about him nad months. I sat down next to my sister's at the table and ate my breakfast as it was given to me.

"Father can I go and visit someone today?" I asked looking at him. He turned and looked at me. He sighed but then nodded.

"Yes I guess you can.. Take your sisters with you." He said. I nodded and finished eating. I put my bowl in the sink then grabbed my sisters

"Thanks Father" I said then apperated to James's house. My new father had taught me a bunch of new magic. Mainly dark and powerful Magic. I really wanted to know who he was but he would not tell me.

I sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked. I waited for someone to answer.

"Sev why are we ate James' house? I thought he hated you?" Eve asked me. I looked at her

"I want to talk to him Eve...How about you two go and play at Lily's house?" I said. They nodded then ran off.

I looked at the door as it opened. I smiled at James' mother.

"Oh hello Severus...Come on in...James is up in his room. Maybe you can get him to come down. I can't..." She said. I walked in and nodded "I can try." I said. I walked up to James' room and knocked.

"Go away Mum" I heard James mutter from the other side. I sighed.

"James it's me." I said. I heard nothing. James opened the door

"Go away Severus...I don't want to talk to you.." He growled. I frowned.

"Fine...I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and I...I still love you James." I looked him in the eyes and he looked away. I saw him blush.

"I..." He trailed off. I looked at him

"Yes James?" I asked. James hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry...I...I regretted what I did as soon as i said it.. I love you Sev.." He said crying.

I hugged him back and wiped his tears away

"I love you too James" I whispered. He kissed me and I kissed back.

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed darkly and he wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to walk backwards to the bed but I pulled away making him fall backwards.

"S...sorry James I just...I'm not really ready for that...I'm sorry" I whispered. He sighed a bit but nodded and stood up

"It's alright Severus...So.. You wanna move back in with me?" He said. I gulped

"Actually James...I got adopted by another guy.. He's teaching me a bunch of magic... do you want to meet him?" I ask. I saw him start to think. He smile then nodded.

"Sure Sev. Let's go." I smiled and took his hand leading him downstairs. We walked outside.

"First we need to go to Lily's I sent my sisters there." I said. James nodded and we made our way to Lily's. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

I smiled back at James as he stood behind me his arms around my waist. I looked as the door opened and i heard a gasp.

Standing there in the doorway was none other than...

Lily Evans... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bad Times...**

I yawned as James, Jess, Eve and I walked down the dirt road back to our house. I looked at James who smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close. I blushed darkly and looked away. We had spent a few hours talking to Lily about our relationship and she happily accepted us.

I sighed as we walked up to the door and I opened it. We walked into the living room and the girls heading up the stairs. I froze. Sitting in the living room was my mother with a lawyer. I gulped and she turned looking at me and James.

She smiled a bit at me and James "Hello Severus dear I was wondering when you where comming home" She said and moved over patting next to her.

"Come sit next to me and we can read over your fathers will." She said with a smile on her face before turning back to the lawyer. I didn't moved from James. I looked at him confused and for help but he only shrugged. I gulped before walking over to the Couch and sitting next to my mother. She put a hand over mine.

Her hand was warm and her face and expressions where full of life. I had no idea why this would happen.

"I..." I trailed off then looked at James who nodded telling me to continue. "I thought you and Dad where dead mom" I whispered. My mom blinked.

"Oh no no Severus you don't understand..." She said. I narrowed my eyes

"What do you mean I don't understand?" I almost snapped but then shook my head. 'I'm not going to be like my father' I thought to myself.

My mom smiled a bit more "It was your aunt on my side that was babysitting the girls...Your father came home early and since he forgot his keys he came in through the window. Your aunt thought he was trying to hurt them and killed him. When she realized who she killed...she killed herself." She looked down about to cry.

I frowned ad hugged my mom letting her cry onto my shoulder. I knew that she had loved my dad even though they always fought with each other. She pulled away then we turned and listened as the Lawyer read off the will.

~~~~~~~~A Few hours later~~~~~~

James and I walked up to my bedroom after the Lawyer left. I sighed a tiny bit upset my dad didn't leave my anything in the will but I didn't mind. I sat down on my bed and rolled over on my stomach and closed my eyes. I felt James crawl onto the bed next to me and wrap his arm around my back pulling me close. I smiled a bit as he kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe that my mom is actually still alive" I whispered to him.

"Me neither..She seems very nice" he said and I nodded

"Yeah but she goes out a lot so I rarely get to see her. I yawned and closed my eyes again slowly falling asleep.

"Take a nap Sev. You need it." He smiled and kissed me lightly before pulling away and rubbing my back. I yawned once again and nodded.

I fell asleep after a matter of minutes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned and woke up sitting up. I looked at James and smiled seeing him sleeping peacefully next to me. I got up and walked downstiars and into the kitchen and smield seeing my mom cooking breakfast already.

"Morning..." I whispered and sat down putting my head down on the table. She turned her head a bit and chuckled

"Morning...You hungry?" She asked. I bit my lip and sat up. I remembered I had not drunken blood in months. I hardly remember I even was a vampire.

"Yeah" I said. She set down a plate infront of me and I ate slowly. She sat next to me.

"So Whos that boy that came home with you yesterday?" She said. I swallowed blushing

"It's my boyfriend James..." I said. She gasped

"The one that always bullied you?" I nodded and she bit her lip and sighed.

"Well you have to break up..." She said. I frowned and looked at her

"Why?" I asked curious. She handed me a letter.

Dear My lovely sister-in law,

I am sorry to hear about your husbands and my brothers death. I hope you and your lovely son Severus are alright. I wish for the both of you to come and live with my in Siberia, Russia for a chance to have a new start with family and friends up here. I hope to see you soon. In the envelope is two plane tickets for the flight. They are good till Christmas. Please come as soon as you can and write a letter before you do.

Your truly your Brother-in law,

Kyle A. Snape.

I gulped after I read the letter. "Y...you didn't tell him we where coming did you?" i asked.

She nodded "I already did. We are leaving in 7 days now please finish your breakfast and.. Severus!" She didn't get to finished because I had ran up the stairs with the letter in my hand. Tears ran down my cheeks and onto the floor.

I opened the door to my bedroom and saw James sitting up. He looked at me.

"Sev whats wrong?" He asked pulling me close to him.

"I..." I trailed off and cried more.

"Sev Please tell me" he whispered hugging me even closer.

"I...I'm moving.." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The list**

I cried in James's arms as he read the letter over. He sighed and put it down rocking me slowly.

"When are you leaving?" He asked me. I sniffled and buried my head into his chest

"Seven days.. my mom said we need o break up..But..I don't want to.." I whispered.

James nodded "I don't want to either but It'll be hard...a long distance relationship?"

I looked down "I know but we have to try. I want to James.."

James nodded again "I know Sev. We need to make our last seven days together special.." I nodded.

"How about we make a list? Of what to do each day?" I sugjected. James smiled and nodded grabbing a quill and paper from his bag. I took them.

"What should we do today?" I asked writing down a few words before looking at him. He thought for a minute.

"Um mm how about we take a trip to Hogsmade? We can' apperate or Floo there." He said. I smiled and nodded "Good Idea James" I said and kissed his cheek.

Day 1: Trip to Hogsmade

"So Tomorrow? How about movies here? Just a relaxing day?" I asked. James nodded "Sure. And some snacks as well"

I nodded and wrote down under day one.

Day 2: Movies and Snacks.

We thought about more of them and ended up with a list for each day..

Day 1: Trip to Hogsmade  
Day 2: Movies and Snacks  
Day 3: Hang out with Lily and the Marauders  
Day 4: Go out to a romantic place for the day  
Day 5: Spend the day with James's parents or at James's house.  
Day 6: Movies at James's house and and eventful night.

I blushed writing Day 6. James read it over.

"Why no day 7?" He asked. My smile faded a bit

"I'm leaving in Seven days so we really only have six left together" I said.

He frowned but then smiled and nodded. "Lets get going then! Wanna take your sisters with us or no?" He asked.

I shook my head "My mom will take them somewhere. But help me get packed? So I don't have to do that later."

James nodded and we got up leaving the list on the desk.

For the next 20 minutes we packed my suitcases and put them in my closet. I yawned a bit but then shook it off. I smiled at James..

I grabbed the list and put it in my pocket. I held out my hand to James and we walked out of my room. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. We walked outside and down the street.

"How about we ask Lily to go with us?" I asked and James nodded. We walked to Lily's house.

I smiled a bit as I knocked and she opened it. She smiled

"Hey guys where you headed to?" She asked.

James smiled "to Hogsmade wanna come with?" he asked. Lily nodded

"If I won't get in the way.." She said and walked out closing the door behind her. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry you won't" Then we all took hands and apperated off to Hogsmade. For mine and James's first last day of seeing each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Day 1

I smiled as we all walked down the block in Hogsmade. Not many people where here accept some Pure blood Wizard families with there little kids. I looked at Lily and smiled at her. She smiled back. She was still mad at me for what had happened before but at least we where friends again.

We walked around looking at all of the shops. We had already stopped at the Candy store and I had gotten some Candy for all of us later. We where not planning on spending the whole day here... like we had wanted to before. It was kinda boring here to be honest.

We stopped at the three broomsticks and sat down. We where really there to order anything we just wanted a nice quiet place to hang out. We sat there for a while my head on James's shoulder while I sucked on a blood pop. It was not a very good taste like the real thing but I didn't mind that much. Lily sat across from us and smied talking to James.

I felt my eyes started to get heavy. I closed my eyes then felt someone shake me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was James. I sat up then yawned.

"Hey sleepy head have a nice nap?" He said then chuckled pulling my waist close. I was confused. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened. It felt like I had only rested my eyes for a moment but I had slept for a good few hours.

I looked around wildly. "Where Lily?" I asked. He smiled a bit more

"She went home dear...and we should do the same thing...It's almost dinner time" He said. I nodded then walked out with him. We walked down the block again until we found a floo system. I was to tired to apperate so we whee flooing home.

~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~

I yawned as we walked out of the fireplace at James's house. My mom said I could sleep over all week if I wanted to. I smiled at James then we walked to the kitchen to see James's parents setting up for Dinner. James smiled then let me sit down then sat next to me.

I leaned my head on my hand. I wasn't really that hungry for human food. I had eaten that for over 3 months now without blood. When A plate was set down in front of me I just pushed around my food. James looked at me then frowned. He finished his food then lead me upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed then pulled me into his lap.

"Is something wrong Sev sweety?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I just...I've only had human food for a week and I need Blo..."

"Drink then" James said interrupting me. He tilted his head and I smiled weakly.

I leaned more forward and licked his neck making him shiver. I smirked.

I bit down into his neck and slowly drank his blood. I tried not to think about hurting James knowing that if I did I probley would. I tried to focus on the taste of James's blood.

It was Coppery...

Sort of sweet and sour from the candy mixing with the normal coppery taste of blood.

I smirked just thinking about it. Then I began to think about all of the events that had happened today. I smiled then pulled away. I licked James's neck making the wound heal. Then I bit my lip remembering something I had forgotten to do today.

James looked at me and frowned a bit "Whats wrong Sev?" He asked me.

I gulped "I..." I trailed off.

"You What Sev?" He asked.

"I forgot to tell my mom..."

"Forgot to tell her what?" James asked almost demanding more information

"I forgot...to tell her I'm a vampire now..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Day 2

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning. I groaned and turned onto my back then sat up. He rubbed my eyes. I looked at James who was still sleeping peacefully next to me.

I smiled watching him sleep. He was so cute. I blushed thinking about that. I got up slowly trying not to disturb James. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked down at the note on the table.

I scoffed a bit after reading it. James's parents had left and would be back in a week. Something about a second honeymoon or something. I walked into the living room and walked around looking for something to do or clean.

I then looked towards the stairs as I saw James coming downstairs. I smiled at him

"Morning Sleepy head" I said to him kissing his cheek as he walked over. He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair

"Morning bedhead" he replied with a smirk written on his face. I blushed darkly then grabbed a brush brushing my hair.

"So time for day two then?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me close. He pecked my lips

"Yep Movies and snacks.. Just a day to relax." He said. I nodded.

"You go get snacks...I'll go to my house for movies" I said getting up. He nodded then walked into the kitchen.

I walked to the door nad opened it. He walked out and closed the door behind me. I ran down the street and into my house. I was quiet knowing my mother was probley still asleep in her bedroom. I walked to the dvd cabinet. I opened it and looked for some movies for me and James to watch.

"Severus..." I heard my mother drawl from behind me. I turned my head hitting off of the cabinet door. I looked at her rubbing my head. I gulped seeing her holding a empty blood bag with two fangs marks in the side.

I bit my lip knowing what was coming next

"I found this in my room..is there something you haven't told me?" She asked mad a bit. I gulped again then nodded

"Y...yeah mom there is...you see... this year I was turned into a vampire at Hogwarts...and well...you get the rest.." I whispered but I knew she had heard me. She sighed deeply.

"Oh Severus...Why didn'y you tell me?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't know what to say to her.

"I forgot?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Tell the truth Severus" She ordered me. I nodded slowly

"I was..I was afraid you would think of me as a freak mom...And you would send me away." I said looking down.

I felt my mom hug me tightly. I hugged her back lightly not wanting to hurt her

"Oh Sev...I could never send you away" She said. I smiled

"Th..thanks mom" I said. She pulled away from out hug.

"Now.. what are you looking for?" She asked me. I blushed

"Oh umm I'm looking for movies to watch with James..." I said trying my hardest to hide my blush. She smiled. Then leaded down pulling out a few romantic and horror movies

"Here" She said handing them to me "The perfect movies for a couple like you two. I used to watch the with your father...Romance and Horror an excuse to kiss and cuddle" She said with a wide smile/smirk.

I blushed darkly as her comment "Mom!" I said. She chuckled a bit and kissed my forehead

"Sorry Sev. Now go have fun... just ONLY movies...and remember your allergies." She called as I ran out the door. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah Yeah! Whatever mom love yah!" I said running back to James's house with the movies. I walked inside and put the movies down on the coffee table then walked into the kitchen.

James turned and smiled at me "Hey you took you a while. Have trouble finding some?" He asked with a chuckle. I smiled

"Nope just my mom wanted to talk to me is all" I replied. He nodded.

After James finished with the snacks we walked into the living room and put on a movie. I was unsure about eating the snacks and James caught that.

"Severus aren't you goin to eat?" He asked me. I shrugged

"It might have peanuts so no.." I whispered. He nodded nad held me close. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I buried my head into his chest at the scary parts of the horror movies James had put in.

He chuckled each time then pulled me close to him.

After a few different movies we where both laying down was we watched out 4th movie of the day. Dracula. I watched it smirking as the director had gotten most of his information on vampire wrong.

I yawned tired. I snuggled my head into James's chest and closed my eyes. Even though this had been a lazy day I was extremely tired.

"Get some rest...Tomorrow will be very eventful...starting at Midnight" James whispered to me as I drifted off into a deep, calm sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Day 3

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the Marauders over me. I blinked and sat up snuggling into James's side who had been stroking my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. I looked at the clock. "Midnight?" I asked then looked at James. He smiled

"Come on...We're gonna go pick up Lily then go to the lake." He said picking me up bridal style. I yawned and snuggled into his chest. I fell back asleep.

After a few moments I felt myself being set down. I opened my eyes and blushed seeing James stripping. I blushed harder looking down everyone was...well besides me and lily.

Once they where all fully stripped James held out his hand to me and I shook my head. He frowned "Come on Sev...It's only skinny dipping" He whispered. I shook my head again and moved closer to Lily who put a hand on my lap.

"James please don't force him... you know how self conscious he can be." She whispered. James smiled then nodded kissing my cheek before jumping into the lake with the rest of the Marauders.

"I feel such like a wimp." I said. Lily hugged me

"Sometimes its good to be a wimp Sev... Its okay. I'm a wimp to" She said with a smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm just not really ready for people besides relatives to see me undressed" I said back. She nodded

"Understandable." She said. She stood up. She held out her hand and I stood up as well. We both ran to the water and jumped in. I swam to the surface and looked around for the others. I gasped a bit feeling something brush against my legs.

The next thing I knew James came up me now on his shoulders. I laughed lightly.

"How are you so light?" James asked me laughing. I bit my lip and climbed down cuddling into his chest saying nothing.

"Sev? I...Is something wrong?" He asked me. He lifted my chin.

"Did I hit a soft spot there?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He kissed my nose

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Its okay" I said back. We shared a tender kiss.

After a few hours we all got out of the water and got dressed. We all went home then got changed. I yawned still tired.

James pulled me close and we shared another kiss. I pulled away and blushed when I saw Lily and the Marauders standing there. I sat up then looked at the clock. It was about 5 now. I yawned still tired.

"What now?" I asked. Sirius smirked a bit and I backed up making him frown.

"We're gonna go pranking" He said. The rest of the Marauders smirked. I shrugged

"I don't know...how about you guys go? I mean you guys rarely get to hang out anymore. Me and Lily can just spend the rest of the day together." I said. James shook his head and puled my close kissing my forehead.

"No baby...Your leaving in less than a week and I want to spend time with you. I have the rest of my life to spend with them." He said.

I frowned and pulled away from him. "D...do you mean you want to break up after I leave?" I asked. he frowned and shook his head no.

"Oh baby of course not I promise.." He said. I nodded and stood

"Alright. Lets get going then" I said. Everyone smiled. We joined hands and apperated to Hogsmade. We where gonna play pranks on random people here.

I smiled as I watched Sirius and Remus set up a prank at the door of the Three broomsticks. I leaned my head against James's chest as I hide with him under a table. I watched as the other marauders rushed to join us.

Then we waited. Waiting for our prank to spring. I giggled a tiny bit as the others burst out laughing as the prank sprung on a man not to much older than us. We ran off then passed the candy store.

'James can we stop please? I wanna get some candy again" I said. He nodded.

"Sure Sev." He said. We walked into it and browsed for I dont know how long. I got a bag of candy then we walked back out. I looked at my watch

"We better get home. It's already past 2." I said. THey blinked

"Alright. It was nice seeing you two again. Good day" Sirius said. They rest of them left. I yawned and Gasped as James picked me up bridal style. I smiled as he walked down the street. I closed my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Day 4.

I yawned as I woke up slowly the next day. I looked at James who was sleeping next to me in the bed. I got up and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out some clothes then walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and started the shower making sure I had a towel with me before undressing. I yawned a bit then smiled.

I got into the shower and washed my hair. I have no idea why so many peopel said it was greasy. It really wasn't. I yawned then shrugged a bit. I washed out the soap then got to washing my body. I hissed a bit as I washed over some bruises from spells from James and all of the Marauders when they still bullied me. I knew those would always be there but I didn't mind them to much.

I got out and dried off getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at James who had gotten up and was getting dressed. I walked over and past him. I walked downstairs and saw James's mom in the kitchen making breakfast. I was confused.

She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning Severus" She said. I nodded then sat down. She handed me a plate and I ate slowly. My stomach growled with hunger but not for hunger of human food.

I shook my head then finished eating. I put my plate in the sink and giggled a bit as James wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Clsoe your eyes. " He whispered. I nodded then closed them.

I gasped as we fell to the ground. I looked around not recognizing where we where.

"J...James?" I whispered. I looked around and began to get scared James not anywhere near me. I looked down scared now. I sat down in the alley where I had landed and curled my knees close to my chest. I shivered then heard someone gasp.

I looked up to see my mother rushing over to me. She grabbed my arm puling me out of the sitting position of where I was. I shivered a bit as she pulled my into a hug. She dragged me to a floo place and we flooed home. I coughed a bit.

"Sev... .Why where you in Knock turn alley?" She asked me. I shrugged "J...James and I where going somewhere... Something went wrong and we got separated. I whispered tears streaming down my face. She nodded slowly.

"Severus... just go rest you look like you really need it. And please don't fight with me. I know you probley just woke up but at least go lay down. " She told me. I sniffled and nodded. I walked up to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I looked at my suitcases on the ground.

"I... I hope James is okay.." I whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

I opened my eyes once more and sat up unable to rest. I looked out the window and looked at the rain. I cried along with the rain drops streaming down the window sil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I know this one is short but I really wanted to add some more drama to the mix. The next one will be longer promise.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Day 5

I couldn't help but whimper and hiss in pain as I woke up sitting up in my uncomfortable bed. I looked around then I blinked. I looked at my side and shot up running downstairs. I looked at the time it was around noon the next day. I sighed deeply then looked at my mom who was in the living room with James.

I ran over and into James's arm and couldn't help but cry. He smiled lightly and hugged my back tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Sev.. I'm so sorry I should have had a better grip on your waist." He said blaming himself.

I shook my head and kissed him deeply.

"It's okay James it's not your fault" I said. He was going to argue but then closed his mouth and just nodded. He kissed my forehead once again and pulled me closer. I looked over at my mother who was smiling at us. I smiled lightly back then looked at James.

"So we still up for day 5?" I asked. He nodded and got up setting me down on my feet. He was a few inches taller than me but not to tall which i was glad for. I hugged him then we both walked out after saying goodbye to my mom. We ran back to James's house to find the marauders sitting on his step. I sighed a bit this was suppose to be a day for just be and James. I just shrugged though not really caring anymore. We had tomorrow.

James smiled at them.

"Hey you guys you gonna spend the night?" He asked holding me close in front of them. I gulped Sirius giving me a deep glare. I was scared of him afraid he would be like his brother but they all nodded.

I was a little nervous about them spending the night but I knew I would get over it.

We walked into the house and we went up to James's room and we just really sat around talking. Well, I didn't really do any talking I just sat on James's lap my head on his chest while he played with my hair. I tuned out most of their talk till James kissed my cheek.

"So what should we do first?" He asked Remus. I could see him thinking. I blinked lightly.

"Lets just hang in here.. I don't really feel like going outside and Severus looked pretty pale out in the sun... I think it's getting to him."

I sat up and blinked. I hadn't really thought Vampires could be in the sun long. I shrugged then I thought more. I had been feeling sick in the sun lately. I shrugged again then laid back on James's shoulder. My stomach growled quietly but i knew James heard it.

"Hey guys I'll get a movie started you guys go get a bunch of snacks." He said "And take your time no rush we have all night" He said. They nodded then ran out quickly.

James tilted his neck slightly.

"Here baby" he whispered. "Drink" I didn't have to be asked twice. I leaned up and bit into his neck drinking hungerly. He chuckled and rubbed my back as I did so. I watched to make sure that I didn't take to much then pulled away licking and healing the wound after a pint and a half. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said hugging him tightly. We shared a tender kiss and I blushed as I was pushed back and James crawled ontop of me. I wasn't really ready for this yet but I didn't want to upset James. I pulled back nad shook my head burring it into his chest.

He just sighed and nodded rubbing my back. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Only Sirius.

I blinked then whimpered as James was pushed away from me and Sirius climbed over me. I tried to get away but Sirius dug his nails onto my waist making me yell in pain. I gasped and cried hard into the pillow as Peter held James down.

I closed my eyes and waited for my clothing to get ripped off but it never did. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief Remus and James's father there about me dragging Sirius out of the room. Peter ran after them and I cried into James's chest him crawling into bed next to me.

I sighed knowing me and James has planned on making love tomorrow night. I bit my lip.

"James?" I whispered to him.

"Yes darling?" He asked. I gulped

"I...I think im ready"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Day 6

I groaned lightly as I sat up the next morning. I rubbed my eyes then looked over at James smiling. I pushed the blankets off of me and hissed a bit as I stood up my muscles hurting. I walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom without bothering to get redressed.

I turned on the shower and wondered what me and James where going to do today. I got into the shower and softly washed over my sore limps. I washed my hair then rinsed it out and myself off getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out and James came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I had fun last night... what about you?" He asked making me blush horribly. I nodded agreeing then got dressed. I laid back down on the bed tired as all hell then I got up when James walked back out dressed.

"Downstairs?" I asked my stomach growling and my fangs shooting out lightly.

James frowned and held out his wrist "You drink first... I don't need to starving on me" He said with a smile.

I smiled back then dug my fangs lightly into his wrist and drank slowly.

Once again I savored the irony taste and licked my lips after I pulled away healing the wound.

"S...So.." James Whispered. "This is our lat day together huh?" He asked. I frowned and nodded slowly

"Yeah..." I whispered looking down. James lifted my chin and kissed me deeply but pulled away quickly

"Don't worry... I promise that I will come live with you guys when I graduate.. I'll even send you letters each day. I promise" He said. I giggled a bit but nodded

"And I'll write back. If I get the chance. " I said. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Remus talking to James's mom.

I blushed darkly. I had forgotten he had spent the night still. We walked in and sat down and James's mother went back to cooking breakfast.

"So.." Remus whispered with a smirk "I heard you two last night.. your lucky your parents left to bring Peter and Sirius home Prongs." He said. I blushed even darker. And he chuckled.

We all ate Breakfast then walked back up to James's room so I could collect my stuff.

"Lets go to my house. My mom and sisters are probley wondering where I am" I said. Remus blinked.

"you have sisters?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled "

"Are they cute?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah they are. But I love my Jamey more." I said.

We walked down the street together and into my house. My mom was up in her room packing so we walked to my room and all sat on my bed.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked them. Remus shrugged

James smiled "Lets watch movies again. I wanna see your horror movie collections." He said. I shook my head.

"Nah.. I's fall asleep." I said. I thought

"We can go o my fathers office..and we can look around. He stole most of my mothers magic stuff so we can look at it" I said. They agreed and we walked down the hall to my fathers office.

I picked the lock and after a while it swayed open.

We walked inside and I tried the cabinets but they wouldn't open. I growled lightly getting frustrated but James held my waist. He used a spell to unlock them then I opened it. Inside were so many books, Spell books, Potions book and much much more.

I opened one of the books it being about The Dark arts. I put it down on the ground sitting up on the desk and going through his draws no longer interested in the books.

Even though I loved to read, books bored me most of the time. I smiled as I found a huge pile of Wizard money in one of the drawers and we all shared it.

I looked up at the clock seeing it was around noon and we walked into the kitchen to see my sister's trying to make lunch.

I chuckled then helped them make sandwiches and they ran off to their rooms to eat them. I sighed then yawned sitting on James's lap while Remus made lunch. I opened my eyes after a while seeing we where now on the couch watching a movie. I was confused so I looked up at James.

He looked back down at me and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" He asked. I nodded then rubbed my eyes sitting up.

"What time is it?" I whispered. He looked up at the clock.

"Around 1:30 you didn't sleep long. Remus went home after lunch." He said. I nodded then stretched my arms.

Then we laid down in each others arms and watched movies till we drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Epilogue

I groaned as someone shook me awake and I sat up rubbing my eyes. I blinked and saw James smiling at me

"Hey sweety pie... your mom says its time to get up.. you gotta leave soon or you'll miss your plane." He said. I frowned. I wished I didn't have to leave, but I knew I had to. I nodded slowly and got up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I waked back out after getting dressed in my room and I looked around.

I walked outside seeing the taxi already here. I sighed and then yawned. I looked around and gasped as someone covered my eyes. I smiled.

"Jamesy... lets go please.." I moved his hands and felt one snake around my waist and the other force something into my hands. I opened my eyes and smiled at the teddy bear in my arms. I smiled and turned hugging James and the bear. I kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much... thanks" I said. He nodded,

"Your welcome.. I sprayed some of my cologne on it. the one you love... so you have my scent near me." I smiled and nodded inhaling the bears scent. We smiled then climbed into the car.

-Skip drive to Airport-

I sighed as we walked into the airport me rolling my bags behind me. I really didn't want to leave James. He walked with me holding my free hand rubbing it with his thumb.

I kept my head down hiding the tears that brimmed in my eyes. We passed through the security and then put our luggage on the carts me carrying the teddy bear James had given to me this morning and my small bag. We sat down and James sat next to me.

My sisters sat on either side of us still tired it being pretty early. I looked up at James tears in my eyes. I hugged him tightly. Not wanting to let go. He pulled my into his lap and rubbed my back, whispering sweet tender words into my ear. I sniffled lightly and curled closer into his chest. I felt him lift my chin up and brush his lips against mine lightly. I smiled lightly and rubbed my eyes them red a bit now.

I yawned tired like the girls but smiled at James

"I'm really going to miss you.." I whispered to him. He pulled me closer

"I'm gonna miss you too... lots.." He replied. I nodded

"We can face chat and stuff every day.. but I don't know what time... The time clocks are different in Russia. But not to different" I said and he nodded.

He kissed me and I kissed back. I didn't hear the girls get up and didn't move until my mom came and poked my shoulder making me turn and look at her.

She smiled "It's time to go.." She said making me frown. I slowly nodded and got up. I grabbed my teddy and my bag and hugged James once again. We shared one more tender kiss then I followed my mom to the gate and handed the women my ticket taking the other half she gave back.

I looked back at James and smiled weakly. I blew a kiss and mouth 'I love you' and he did the same back. Then I walked into the tunnel and to the plane right behind my sisters.

I walked onto the plane and found my seat sitting down and sighed my mom nor my sisters sitting anywhere near me. I looked around and saw that no one had sat down next to me get.

I yawned and closed my eyes my bag above me and my teddy cuddled into my arms. I looked up as someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up at the girl about my age.

"I'm sorry is this seat taken? My real seat is and the man refuses to give it up." She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. I heard he engines starting and guessed no one else was getting on.

I shook my head. "It's not go ahead." I closed my eyes again as she sat down. I could hear her trying to talk to me and I tried my best to tune it out. I sighed deeply

This was gonna be a VERY long ride...


	27. Chapter 27

_In case any of your are wondering and I bet you are, I am going to be writing a sequel to this story. I need some new characters as well and Severus's character is gonna change some as well. _


End file.
